epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
J. Robert Oppenheimer
J. Robert Oppenheimer battled Thanos in Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Julius Robert Oppenheimer was born on April 22nd, 1904, in New York City, New York. He was a theoretical physicist and professor of physics at the University of California, Berkeley. Oppenheimer was the wartime head of the Los Alamos Laboratory and is among those who are credited with being the "father of the atomic bomb" for their role in the Manhattan Project, the World War II undertaking that developed the first nuclear weapons. The first atomic bomb was successfully detonated on July 16th, 1945, in the Trinity test in New Mexico. Oppenheimer later remarked that it brought to mind words from the Bhagavad Gita: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." In August 1945, the weapons were used in the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the war ended, Oppenheimer became chairman of the influential General Advisory Committee of the newly created United States Atomic Energy Commission. He used that position to lobby for international control of nuclear power to avert nuclear proliferation and a nuclear arms race with the Soviet Union. After provoking the ire of many politicians with his outspoken opinions during the Second Red Scare, he suffered the revocation of his security clearance in a much-publicized hearing in 1954, and was effectively stripped of his direct political influence; he continued to lecture, write, and work in physics. Nine years later, President John F. Kennedy awarded (and Lyndon B. Johnson presented) him with the Enrico Fermi Award as a gesture of political rehabilitation. As director of the Institute for Advanced Study in Princeton, New Jersey, Oppenheimer's achievements in physics included the Born–Oppenheimer approximation for molecular wave functions, work on the theory of electrons and positrons, the Oppenheimer–Phillips process in nuclear fusion, and the first prediction of quantum tunneling. With his students he also made important contributions to the modern theory of neutron stars and black holes, as well as to quantum mechanics, quantum field theory, and the interactions of cosmic rays. As a teacher and promoter of science, he is remembered as a founding father of the American school of theoretical physics that gained world prominence in the 1930s. Oppenheimer fell into a coma on February 15th, 1967, and died at his home in Princeton, New Jersey on February 18th at the age of 62. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Listening to you took everything I have left. After your raps, I am become deaf. You need an Iron, Man, for that wrinkly-ass skin And that butt, butt, butt, butt, butt, butt chin! (Here we go now.) Where's your rhythm? I thought you had the Time Stone. Your punchlines sound like they came from RhymeZone. You might be something in the MCU, But between us? Who's the worst MC? You! Your dialogue's got too many breaks in the syllables. You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible. I cause chain reactions when I'm lyrical 'Cause I've got that fissile material! You were born to Eternals, but came out looking so scary That your own mother, tried to make you a Temporary. Meanwhile, I've mastered the atom more than any man alive. Now I'm here to split U like 2 and 3 from 5. I'm a peaceful man, but I do what I must. You had an evil plan, Thanos, and it left you in the dust! It must leave you enraged, when you compare our talents: Because in this battle, there is no balance! 'Verse 2:' You wanna talk about Death? How about the one that looked at you and swiped left? I'm the destroyer of worlds, you got your nuts handed to you by a Squirrel Girl! We're in the Endgame now, Tinky Winky. I'll finish this like Ant-Man: all up in your stinky! Anyone who believes that "Thanos did nothing wrong" crap Has obviously never heard you rap! Oh snap. Scrapped lyrics When you talk you can drop a trough between each syllable! Trivia *Oppenheimer's name, along with Thanos', was written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes video for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin saying "8 Thanos vs Oppenheimer Nov". This most likely alluded to his match-up and the battle's intended release month at the time of Cousteau vs Irwin. **This matchup would be seen once more in an Instagram story from EpicLLOYD on November 9th, where the file "ThanosVsOppenheimer_MainDrive" appears on his computer desktop. **He and Thanos were finally visually revealed in the outro of The Joker vs Pennywise. ***His pose and the framing are a reference to his speech at Alamogordo, New Mexico, where he quotes a verse from the ancient Hindu scripture Bhagavad Gita: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lb13ynu3Iac *The title for the YouTube video, as well as his title card, do not feature the period after his first initial. **This makes him the fourth rapper with a spelling error in their official title card, after Adolf Hitler, Christopher Columbus, and Ebenezer Scrooge. *He is the fourteenth rapper to visually be seen holding either a cigarette, a cigar, or a pipe. *He is the thirteenth rapper to appear in black-and-white, but only in the teaser at the end of The Joker vs Pennywise. Gallery J. Robert Oppenheimer Preview.png|A preview of Oppenheimer in the outro of The Joker vs Pennywise Thanos vs Oppenheimer On a Whiteboard.png|"Thanos vs Oppenheimer" written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Thanos Hint ThanosVsOppenheimer.jpg|Lloyd's Instagram story where the drive "ThanosVsOppenheimer" is present in the upper right corner of the monitor References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer Category:Nice Peter